Terra Quest: The Night's Edge
by KingStonecold
Summary: Terraria was beautiful once, before Ocram the Corrupt took the land as his own. The only weapon that can kill him, the Terra blade, lies shattered. The fate of the land rests on the shoulders of three heroes, tasked with finding the fragments of the Terra Blade, and rebuilding the legendary weapon. Heavily influenced by Infinity Blade, Deltora Quest, and the Legend of zelda series
1. Chapter 1

The land of Terraria is a land of mystery, a land of wonder, a land of pain, death, and hopelessness. It wasn't always this way, though. The land was once filled with vibrant forests, ancient jungles, vast deserts and beautiful snowfields. This was before the reign of the dark king, Ocram the corrupt. With his dark sorcery and inhuman might, he sowed bloody and dark seeds throughout the land, and tore huge chasms through the earth. With his generals and strength, he caressed the throats of weak humanity, and took the land as his own.

The land regressed into darkness over the course of a thousand years, and human-kind fell from a race of billions to a small few thousand left alive.

There was hope yet, though, as certain humans had evolved, developed dexterity, reflexes, senses, and intellect far beyond the human norm. None were sure how these people could exist. Scientists had theories that some humans had evolved to survive the growing hostility of the environment. The more religious folk, the ones who were sure that their God had not abandoned them, said these super-humans were a gift from God, sent to slay Ocram and restore Terraria to its natural glory. The only thing anyone knew for real though: these gifted ones were the last hope for human life.

Word of these 'Gifted Ones' as they were being called reached the castle of Ocram, and as the tyrant heard the news, for the first time in a thousand years genuine fear could be seen on his face. He knew his reign and life were in danger, and responded accordingly. Using his dark powers, he sent a message to the few settlements of humans still on the planet, delivering a great threat.

_**"**__**Remaining citizens of terraria! It is I, your great and mighty king. I deliver this message to you because I have heard of a new development! These so-called 'Gifted Ones' I have been told rumours of…. They show great promise. I shall be sending a detachment of soldiers to each of your villages. Do not be alarmed. These Troops are just being sent to take your 'Gifted Ones' for drafting into my armies. If you fail to produce any "Gifted Ones' and I shall send a Destroyer unit to your settlement. You should know this already, but there has never been a survivor of a Destroyer attack. Best you pray to your 'God' that you have a 'Gifted One' to provide me with!"**_

A/N: This story is not connected to my first story 'Striking a nerve. an optic nerve!' That piece was just a practice writing, to see how well I could write fight scenes, multiple characters, and descriptive scenes. this will be my main series, but i will do other one-shots based on the terraria boss fights!


	2. Creating a legend

The clash of blades rang through the forest, causing a flock of birds to take off in fright. Two men stood locked in combat, exchanging blow after blow. One was a tall, thin, bearded man, struggling to parry his opponent's strikes, let alone deal any of his own. His opponent, a shorter, more heavily built warrior, was faring far better, confident in his strikes, gaining more and more ground with each swing. The bearded man was tiring quickly, his guard starting to slack. With a powerful, two handed swing, the shorter man knocked the blade from his opponents grip, and pointed the tip of the blade to his throat.

"I yield! I yield!" cried the bearded man, panicking as he felt the chill of his opponent's blade against his skin.

The shorter of the pair lowered his weapon, and sheathed it in the scabbard at his hip, chuckling as he did so. "Oh, lighten up, Stonecold. I'm not about to kill my own brother in a sparring match."

"Oh, Reassuring. And what if it wasn't a sparring match? Would you still hold back in a real fight, Jackhammer?" Stonecold began to pull off the wooden practice armour he was wearing, and changed into a green robe, feeling rejuvenated as the magic of the robe started to pour energy into his veins.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question, brother?"

Stonecold gulped, and quickly reached for his platinum staff. "We'd best be getting back to the village. I don't want to be out here at night."

It was not long after these two began on their path home that a dark and booming voice rang out, sending a chill down the spines of the two brothers. They recognised the terrible voice, for it belonged to the tyrant lord, Ocram.

**_"_****_Remaining citizens of Terraria! It is I, your great and mighty king. I deliver this message to you because I have heard of a new development! These so-called 'Gifted Ones' I have been told rumours of…. They show great promise. I shall be sending a detachment of soldiers to each of your villages. Do not be alarmed. These Troops are just being sent to take your 'Gifted Ones' for drafting into my armies. If you fail to produce any "Gifted Ones' and I shall send a Destroyer unit to your settlement. You should know this already, but there has never been a survivor of a Destroyer attack. Best you pray to your 'God' that you have a 'Gifted One' to provide me with…."_**

Stonecold and Jackhammer looked at each other with worry. They were the only gifted ones of their village. Stonecold began to run for home, with his brother right behind him. Both had a sick feeling in their gut. Then, they heard the rumbling. They felt the tremors beneath their feet. They both knew the truth, deep down. It didn't stop them.


End file.
